Tsuchigumo/Mizuki
Mizuki is a friendly Tsuchigumo. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll wrap your body and suck your semen..." "Now, you will become my prey..." "The Arachne Lord is a crude spider. She cannot grasp the spirit of elegance..." "Atlach-Nacha is the greatest and most ancient species of arachne. They are the highest-ranked among our family..." "As for me, I have a youkai ancestry... I am also highly refined." "I enjoy wrapping men up in my sticky thread... I'll give you as much pleasure as you like." "My body and soul are devoted to the Spider Princess..." "The Spider Princess is cruel and ruthless, but... At the same time, she cares for her family and is very passionate." "Arachnes are cunning and merciless... I have no reason to deny that reputation." "The insect monsters who expelled the Spider Princess... I absolutely cannot forgive them." "Please make use of my thread..." (+1 Spider Silk) "Please make use of this money..." (+ 4500G) "Please make use of this medicine..." (+1 Echo Grass) "Could I please have some bird meat?" (Give 1 Bird Foot) *Yes - "You're a compassionate person..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "You're a cold-hearted person..." "Could I please have some money...?" (Give 2700G) *Yes - "You're a compassionate person..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "You're a cold-hearted person..." *Not enough money - "Oh...I shouldn't ask for the unreasonable." "Could I please have some sashimi...?" (Give 1 Sashimi) *Yes - "You're a compassionate person..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "You're a cold-hearted person..." "Have you been to Yamatai Village? I think it's a very nice place..." *It was nice - "You should come again... It is also my hometown." (+10 Affinity) *It wasn't nice - "I see, that's regrettable..." (-5 Affinity) *I've never been there - "Is that really so? Even though you're quite the adventurers, I thought you would have stopped by for a visit." "The places spiders prefer...do you know what kind of environment that is?" *Dark and confined spaces - "Yes...spiders prefer that kind of place." (+10 Affinity) *Bright and open places - "It is the opposite... Spiders prefer dark and narrow places." *In my heart - "That isn't bad either...ufufu." (+10 Affinity) "My hobby...can you guess what it is?" *Knitting - "Yes, knitting is my hobby. Shall I give you something to knit...?" (+10 Affinity) *Reading - "I occasionally read, but... I wouldn't really consider it my hobby." *Baseball - "I don't like that at all... Rather, I hate how crude it is." (-5 Affinity) "The Spider Princess is the lady most worthy of being Queen Insect. Don't you think so too?" *I think so - "Fufu, it seems you have good eyes..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "What a fool..." (-5 Affinity) *You're most worthy - "Am I...? I'm honored, but it's more than I deserve..." (+10 Affinity) "The Spider Princess once held the seat of Queen Insect... Do you know the reason why she was ousted from that seat?" *Too cruel - "You're well-acquainted with the circumstances... But isn't cruelty also a quality of rulers?" (+10 Affinity) *Too weak - "The Spider Princess is not weak... Her power is equal to any other Queen." (-5 Affinity) *Too poor - "She certainly isn't wealthy, but... She's hardly poor..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Mizuki: "I've caught a lot of friends in my spiderweb. Is it okay if I eat some of them?" With Maya: Maya: "Lady Tsuchigumo! Don't you want to build a Spider Shrine in Yamatai?" Mizuki: "It could be interesting, but... Would people really come?" Maya: "I'll stretch my spiderweb to catch nearby people..." Mizuki: "Wouldn't that just be a feeding ground then...?" With Aranje: Aranje: "You and I are both assisting the Spider Princess... Don't you want to have a contest to find out which of us is stronger?" Mizuki: "Contests of strength among comrades are strictly forbidden... We are noble monsters, different from feral arachnes." Aranje: "You say that, but in reality you believe yourself to be stronger..." Mizuki: "I will not be taken in by your provocation. There will be other opportunities for cannibalism..." With Spider Princess: Spider Princess: "Mmm, I'm getting hungry..." Mizuki: "Hello there, Spider Princess... Do you want to eat my legs?" Spider Princess: "The height of your loyalty... To be honest, I'll just take in a little." Mizuki: "How... My loyalty was solid, but..." Spider Princess: "...Now, don't be so discouraged. I shall eat your legs the next time my stomach is empty." Mizuki: "Spider Princess...♪" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Mizuki: "Fufufu..." Mizuki sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 2nd Action: Mizuki: "Oww!" 4 enemies take damage 3rd Action: Mizuki: "Is this a curse from my prey...?!" Mizuki has become paralyzed! becomes paralyzed 4th Action: Mizuki: "Would you like to hang from a spider's web...?" uses Arachne Web on random enemy 5th Action: Mizuki: "Let me give you this..." Mizuki presents a gift! Broiled Fish Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2